warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winterstar
This here? Oh, she belongs to Apple. Don't steal her...If you do, Jungkook of BTS WILL find you, and he WILL steal yo' chicken nuggets. Winterstar Winterstar is my OC. Do not steal her or Jungkook will find you.. Winter is an ambitious MoonClan leader, mates with Summerclaws APPEARANCE Winter is a big, fluffy, white she-cat with green-brown eyes. Her fur is think and floofy. PERSONALITY Winterstar is an ambitious, slightly evil she-cat. Moth of her clanmates think that she'll be one of the few MoonClan cats who end up on the Dark Forest. HISTORY Here we go, just keep reading... Winterkit was born to Icestar and Snowfoot. Her parents trained her to be lethal and lithe, so that she may one day become leader. As an apprentice, Winterpaw always payed attention, and was the first of her friend group to become a warrior. Once Summerpaw became Summerclaws, CLoverpaw became Clovernose, and once Lillypaw became Lillypad, they never separated. After all their apprentices had become warriors, Winterface became deputy. The current leader, Skyleap, was on his last life. After a bad battle with SunClan, Winterface had to take over as Winterstar. She made Lillypad her deputy, and Clovernose took his mentor's spot as medicine cat. Rumors started going around saying Clovernose and Lillypad had a secret affair, but Winterstar refused to belive her two friends would break the Codes. But, when she saw Lillypad had kits that looked like her and Clovernose, she accepted the truth, but refused to exile her friends. They stayed together, with Lillypad and their 2 kits helping Clovernose. After much time, Winter began to fall for Summerclaws. Finally, on a trip to a gathering with SunClan, CloudClan, and RainClan, Winterstar managed to get Summer on his own, and she confessed. Summerclaws happly returned the love, and they became mates, having 4 kits of their own. Moonkit, Sunkit, Cloudkit, and Rainkit. Once warriors, the siblings split up, going to the clans they were named after. Moonheart became one of the most lithe warriors of MoonClan. Sunnettle became a warrior of SunClan, widely known throughout the clans. Cloudnose became the leader of CloudClan and took the name of Cloudstar. Rainface became deputy of RainClan. Winter visits her children all the time, and they spend a whole day together each moon. They of course see each other at Gatherings, but Winterstar prefers to spend a whole bright, sunny day with her family. RELATIONSHIPS feel free to yeet your OCs or sonas in here! * Summerclaws: Winter loves her mate with all she is, and he keeps her from going insane.. * Clovernose: Clovernose is one of Winterstar's best friends, and she couldn't imagine life without him. * Lillypad: Lillypad is Winter's other best friend, and she couldn't imaging life without her, either. * Moonheart: Winter loves her only daughter, and feels like she would have spiraled into insanity without Moon and her brothers. * Sunnettle: Winterstar loves her oldest sun (Pun intended XD), and feels like her life would be an empty hole without him * Cloudstar: Winter loves the youngest of her children, and she knows her life would be a pitiful mess without this fluffy bag of love <3 * Rainface: Winter loves the middle child, and knows for a fact without this dark cat full of happiness she would be nothing. * Duskclouds: Winterstar accepts her former apprentice, but usually wouldn't care for her, as she ran from her clan. * Redcall: Winter doesn't particularly like Lillypad's apprentice, but she doesn't hate his guts. QUOTES "'' They're beautiful,"'' ~ Winter when she sees her kits for the first time "Look, Summerclaws, he looks just like you." ~ To Summerclaws about Sunkit "This is the Moontree. Our half of it is always in the shadows. SunClan calls their half the Suntree, as it's almost always drenched in sunlight." ~ To her kits about the Moontree and the Suntree. "I love you all, just know that." ~ To her children when they leave to the other clans (Except for Moonheart, who stayed in MoonClan) "I love it here." ~ To Moonheart when she decides to stay with her parents. TRIVIA * Winter is not a Persian cat, but just very fluffy. * It took Winter 5 moons to build up the courage to tell Summerclaws about her crush. * Winterstar was actually supposed to have 5 kits, but one didn't make it.... (Prays for The Kit Who Didn't Make It) More HISOTRY (Mature Content area) As a kit, Winterkit's sister, Littlekit, called her a "useless sack of flesh, bones, and fur". This made Winter so made she attacked her sister, nearly killing her. Littlekit, now Littleclaw, is the one of the medicine cats of MoonClan, due to injuries. She was clawless (Winter ripped out her claws), she had no right eye (Winter clawed it so bad the medicine cat had to remove it to prevent infections), and her back leg was a stump (Winterkit had clawed it so much it was barely hanging on by the bone, and they had to remove it). (Sorry if this grossed you out, but I DID add the mature content warning TWICE, so that's your fault...) GALLERY Winter_and_Summer.png Category:She-Cats Category:Leaders Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Characters Category:Content (AppleTheRainWing543) Category:Mature Content